


Ocean Water

by Averia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Ocean, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Out here Robin was quieter with a more serene smile on his lips and after weeks of swimming Kaldur finally learned to distinguish a stage smile from a genuine one.





	

Robin moved differently from the other land dwellers and even in the water he did not lose much of his elegance. While most seemed like swimming babies, Wally especially, the young bat was at least a first grader. It was no surprise that Kaldur had bonded with him since the team lived at Mount Justice. With Roy gone and his family so far away he had felt lonely, had gone to the beach as often as he could. It had been a pleasant surprise when the young boy had taken interest, trying to compete with him even though it was impossible. As much as he disliked the overly competitive side of Robin it had turned out to be oddly endearing as well.

Leaving the shore behind became common for them. Out here Robin was quieter with a more serene smile on his lips and after weeks of swimming Kaldur finally learned to distinguish a stage smile from a genuine one.

The boy never lost his antics. Robin could not just swim, he twirled as if he needed to break waves or create them. At times Kaldur sunk deeper into the water where it was colder or warmer depending on the current to watch the light break around the swimming form. Down here the water seemed thicker and stiller, reminded him of home. He never remained there too long because Robin always looked as if he was worried. As if the ocean could do something to him. He had never understood the instinctive fear of the deep.  

On one of his ventures he had found a wonderful coral reef not that far away and he hoped it would be reachable for Robin. He thirsted to share his experiences with someone.

He waited until the boy had caught up to him and Robin looked down in interest, seeing the corals through the clear water.

“Wow, when did you find it?”

Kaldur smiled.

“When you were on a mission, it was hard to keep quiet about this but I wanted you to see.”

“Now I feel special” the boy joked but he had a knowing smile on his lips as if it was apparent how much this meant to Kaldur. The leader nearly sunk down into the sea through pure embarrassment. He was unusually shy about all of this as if it was a fragile secret he had to keep. 

Kaldur easily made his way down, taking the young boys hand when the current became too strong for him. They were half way done when the hand around his suddenly tightened and it became apparent that Robin would need his breather to reach the ground without fearing to suffocate. It was selfish to think that it would take too long, that they would take too much time returning to the shore and that a storm would hit them in a few hours.

Robin tilted his head when he did not let go and did not swim up. He grasped the boy's waist and lay his mouth over his to grant him much needed oxygen. Robin did not even flinch, taking the air right out of his mouth. It felt strange but the lips on his were soft. 

Batman would kill him should he ever find out. It would not matter to him that Kaldur had only pure intentions.   

Legs wound around his waist and Kaldur could feel warmth spread to his cheeks. How inappropriate this seemed but Robin needed to hold onto if he did not want to be pushed up by the water again.

They glided deeper and then he nodded, raised his arm. Robin understood him just fine and closed his mouth, turning and the brilliant smile on his lips was worth the wrath of Batman. He really did want to see his eyes, wanted to know their color and if they were as brilliant as his smile.  

They swam up again after another period of sharing breath between corals. Robin did not seem to mind, never easing the surprisingly strong legs from his waist.

Only when they moved towards the surface again did he let go, black hair dancing wildly around his face as Kaldur kept a grip on his hand, even as he turned, diving upward with powerful motions.  

“Thanks,” said Robin, clutching onto him when they broke to the surface. His head was barely able to keep above the slowly rising waves and Kaldur held him closer. He let Robin wind his legs back around him and felt them shake.

“You should have said something,” he commented when he realized it was from exhaustion. He steadied him with his arms and could hear him laugh softly.

“You were so excited,” Robin mumbled and despite not being able to see his eyes Kaldur could see the indecision in the slight twitch of his lips, “I couldn’t say no.”

“And that’s why you are not our leader.”

It just tumbled out of his mouth, and he could feel Robin freeze in his arms and he bit the inside of his cheek, wanted to take it back. Robin swallowed, unhooking his legs.

“I think I can walk alone.”

Kaldur knew a lie when he heard it.

“I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you.”

Since when was he so brash with words?

Robin opened his mouth, tried to say something and decided differently.

“It’s getting cold” was all that left his mouth.

Kaldur knew Robin wanted to say more but he started swimming, careful to keep his head above water. The boy leaned against him, chin on his shoulder blades and he nudged the legs back up so Robin held onto him with his own strength until he had reached shallow waters.

Artemis was the only person still on the beach, seemed to have only just stopped training with bow and arrow. She raised an eyebrow at them and Kaldur realized that Robin had fallen asleep with a frown on his face.

“He was exhausted,” he told her flatly, though it was worrisome. Normally Robin had much better stamina.  

Artemis nodded and threw a beach towel over his form. It was warm from the sun.

“Seems like it.”

They walked back in silence and Artemis glanced at Robin every now and then.

“Hard to believe this is our young daredevil.”

Kaldur hummed, he knew what she meant.

“I said something stupid.”

Artemis snorted and looked at him comically.

“You?”

But when he gave no indication that he had joked she frowned.

“Was it about the leader position?”

He held Robin tighter.

“Yes,” he said, “And it wasn’t even true.”

Artemis sighed, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand.

“You tried to joke, huh?”

Kaldur scoffed at the word try and Artemis laughed.

“He’ll understand.”

Kaldur wanted to deny her words but he knew they were true. If Robin had been angry, he would not have fallen asleep in his arms.


End file.
